Hetalia: Paint it Beautiful Axis Musical Series!
by idontknow826
Summary: Music Hetalia. That's pretty much it. Accepting requests; rated T for later Romano
1. 1 Caramelldansen-Sweden

The song in this chapter is Caramelldansen (for those who never knew, Yes, Caramelldansen is a Swedish song)

I know this joke/headcannon has been used a ton already, but it's such a good idea how could I not include it?

I recommend listening to it (before or during this fic, either one)

I do not own Hetalia nor Caramelldansen.

* * *

><p>Finland walked down the hallways towards Sweden's room.<p>

"Sweden!" he called out, "Come on! Breakfast is ready!" But, as he approached the door, he heard some odd music playing through the Swede's room. Bringing his ear to the door, he realized that the music was very upbeat and fast-paced.

"…_**Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
>Armarna upp nu ska ni få se<br>Kom igen  
>Vem som helst kan vara med<br>(Vara med)**_

**_Så rör på era fötter_**  
><strong><em>Oa-a-a<em>**  
><strong><em>Och vicka era höfter<em>**  
><strong><em>O-la-la-la<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi<em>**  
><strong><em>Till denna melodi<em>**

**_(Oh-wa-ohwa-ah)"_**

"_What the heck is going on in there?" _Finland wondered, he wanted to open the door and look inside, but was afraid he might interrupt something important. _"But what could be so important to include a song like this?"_ The thought flickered through his head. Even so, Finland forced himself to wait and listen out the door as the music continued.

**_Dansa med oss_**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Ta några steg åt vänster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lär<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu är vi här med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen<em>**

**_Oo-oo-oa-oa_**  
><strong><em>Oo-oo-oa-oa-a<em>**  
><strong><em>Oo-oo-oa-oa<em>**  
><strong><em>Oo-oo-oa-oa-a<em>**

**_Det blir en sensation överallt förstås_**  
><strong><em>På fester kommer alla att släppa loss<em>**  
><strong><em>Kom igen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu tar vi stegen om igen<em>**

**_(Oh-wa-ohwa-ah)_**

**_Så rör på era fötter_**  
><strong><em>Oa-a-a<em>**  
><strong><em>Och vicka era höfter<em>**  
><strong><em>O-la-la-la<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi<em>**  
><strong><em>Till denna melodi<em>**

**_Så kom och_**  
><strong><em>Dansa med oss<em>**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Ta några steg åt vänster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lär<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu är vi här med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen"<em>**

It was at this point where Finland opened the door a crack to see what was going on in Sweden's room. What he saw shocked him: Inside was Sweden, already dressed, and dancing in the most peculiar way; his hands were near his head with bent elbows and his hips were swaying from side to side quickly to the beat of the fast-paced song. His expression, however, still had the poker face Finland always saw, although there was a bit of glint in Sweden's eyes...

Anyways, Finland ducked behind the cracked open door, but positioned himself so he could still watch his dancing friend without being noticed.

**_"Dansa med oss_**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Ta några steg åt vänster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lär<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu är vi här med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen<em>**

**_Oo-oo-oa-oa_**  
><strong><em>Oo-oo-oa-oa-a<em>**  
><strong><em>Oo-oo-oa-oa<em>**  
><strong><em>Oo-oo-oa-oa-a<em>**

**_Så kom och_**  
><strong><em>Dansa med oss<em>**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Ta några steg åt vänster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lär<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu är vi här med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen<em>**

**_Dansa med oss_**  
><strong><em>Klappa era händer<em>**  
><strong><em>Gör som vi gör<em>**  
><strong><em>Ta några steg åt vänster<em>**  
><strong><em>Lyssna och lär<em>**  
><strong><em>Missa inte chansen<em>**  
><strong><em>Nu är vi här med<em>**  
><strong><em>Caramelldansen!"<em>**

The song finally ended and when it did, Sweden abruptly turned towards the door, which Finland quickly ducked away from into the shadows. Hearing the Swede close the door and then walking away, Finland let out the nervous breath he had been holding. Deciding he's had enough for the morning and that he should go wake the others, he turned, only to be jump back in surprise. Iceland had been standing right in front of him, messing with a video camera.

"Caught the whole thing on video," the Icelander said casually, "This will be great use for blackmail." With a quick nod, Iceland left the scene leaving a stunned Finland standing in the hallway. After a few minutes, Finland relaxed and sighed, this morning had been a weird one, that's for sure. So, to clear his head, Finland decided to go to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

Even so, for the rest of the day, he would try his best to avoid Sweden, or else relive the image of the Swede's out-of-character dancing.

* * *

><p>Okay! So, I've got another fanfic where it's Attack on Titan singing random songs, so I figured, "Why not Hetalia?" plus, I saw this pic of a crossover between Hetalia and High School musical. That being said, there will indeed be some High SchoolGakuen(?) High chapters in this fanfic. I also may include other characters like 2P and Nyotalia and such, heck I might even do some AU's (if I do, I will most likely be using human names). I'm also definitely going to include character songs in this (Delicious Tomato song; England's Summoning song; etc.), how could I not? And there may also be some Hetaloid. So... yeah! R&R please! Requests and suggestions for parodies would be great also~!

-Author


	2. 2 Viva la Vida-England

The song is Viva la Vida by Coldplay-requested by rockstarotaku

I don't own hetalia

* * *

><p>England stumbled through the doors of his home dead-tired. He threw his stuff on the couch and quickly prepared for bed.<p>

But, later that night, he found himself unable to sleep. He tossed, he turned, and he threw the blankets on and off. Nothing. Not a single wink of sleep. He was still tired, yet he could not find the will to drift off into dreamland. As he lay there, wide awake, his thoughts wondered everywhere. From insulting thoughts of that stupid French frog to curious ideas of which new spells to try out and what they might do. Finally, he thought about America when he was young and back when the British Empire reigned strong. This just left him distressed and nostalgic, wishing for those great days to return.

Snapping out from his musings, he decided that this was getting him nowhere. Getting up, he pondered on what to do to clear his head. Drinking was out of the question, and it was too cold to go for a nighttime stroll…

Suddenly, his memories of when he was a music star returned to him, and he got an idea. Getting up and putting on a loose button up shirt and jeans, along with shoes and a jacket, England hurried to an old room at the end of the hallway. An old recording studio.

England smiled. "It's been a while since I've been here…" he said wistfully. He wondered whether he should really be doing this late at night, but now that he's in here it would be a shame to go back. He quickly went to the control desk and picked out a song that America showed him once. He thought it was the perfect for his mood.

Once the song was set up, England went into the sound booth and put on his headphones, only to realize he needed to start the song outside of the booth as well. Sighing at his own ignorance, he called Flying Mint Bunny to do it instead. The flying rodent pressed the button and the sound of orchestral music played. England opened his mouth and began to sing:

"_**I used to rule the world  
>Seas would rise when I gave the word<br>Now in the morning I sleep alone  
>Sweep the streets I used to own<strong>_

_**I used to roll the dice**_  
><em><strong>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Listen as the crowd would sing<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<strong>_

_**One minute I held the key**_  
><em><strong>Next the walls were closed on me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I discovered that my castles stand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<strong>_

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**_  
><em><strong>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<strong>_  
><em><strong>My missionaries in a foreign field<strong>_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_  
><em><strong>Once you go there was never<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never an honest word<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that was when I ruled the world"<strong>_

England closed his eyes as the instrumentals played, soothing his mind of all thoughts and tiredness.

**_"It was the wicked and wild wind_**  
><strong><em>Blew down the doors to let me in<em>**  
><strong><em>Shattered windows and the sound of drums<em>**  
><strong><em>People couldn't believe what I'd become<em>**

**_Revolutionaries wait_**  
><strong><em>For my head on a silver plate<em>**  
><strong><em>Just a puppet on a lonely string<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh who would ever want to be king?<em>**

**_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_**  
><strong><em>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<em>**  
><strong><em>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<em>**  
><strong><em>My missionaries in a foreign field<em>**

**_For some reason I can't explain_**  
><strong><em>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<em>**  
><strong><em>Never an honest word<em>**  
><strong><em>But that was when I ruled the world"<em>**

Another music break and background singers could be heard in the soundtrack. England began to feel his drowsiness return to him as he opened his eyes, but he tried to stay awake to finish the song. He smiled wistfully, he truly loved this song, and it fit him perfectly. He'll have to thank America for introducing it to him later. Opening his mouth, he sang out to finish the lyrics.

_**"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**_  
><em><strong>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<strong>_  
><em><strong>My missionaries in a foreign field<strong>_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_  
><em><strong>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never an honest word<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that was when I ruled the world"<strong>_

Closing his eyes to savor the sound of the last few notes, England felt his exhaustion from earlier wash over him as the music faded away.

…

The next morning, England woke up to the ceiling of the studio room, and a curious America. To this, the green-eyed nation jolted awake.

"Britain, dude! I didn't know you had a recording studio!" America smiled.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU IDIOT!?"

* * *

><p>'Ello there poppet! Author here! Sorry if this one wasn't as funny as Sweden's, the song was actually very fitting for England and I thought too much humor would ruin the song. BTW, I think I might include some HetaOni in this series, IF YOU HAVE NOT SCENE HETAONI GO WATCH IT ON YOUTUBE. IT IS AMAZING (but full of feels and character death, so be warned). Anyway, R&amp;R please! Still taking requests~<p> 


End file.
